Dark Mystic Messenger
by melantha123
Summary: Smuts concerning characters form Mystic Messenger in various themes. Mostly about main character aka the gamer aka you with some character. Sometimes character x character. / hopefully I know how to use this site for the first time in ever :).
1. Silk, Gold and Leather (Jumin x MC)

Silk, gold and leather. (Jumin x MC)

MC= Main Character aka YOU

First time for MC and Jumin Han.

Keywords: bondage, first time, virgin, sex, consent, roleplay

Your eyes are set down as your fingers crumble a paper bag in your hands while it rests on your lap. You gently tuck down the just under knee length skirt of yours as you notice the piercing stare of Jumin Han. He is keenly watching you from under his dark silky bangs.

"MC, are you not satisfied with our purchase? We had the best variety of quality items presented to us so it should be the most satisfying option," Jumin hums with his usual seriousness and he crosses his slender arms above his chest.

You clench the bag more in your hands as nervousness is getting to you.

"But Jumin, we just took a one hour jet ride to get this. Wasn't it a bit too much because there are shops –like that- even in this city?" You ask and feel embarrassed.

You know already how Jumin will response. It was silly to ask such a question from a man who knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't too modest to not to tell what he was thinking.

"Ah but MC, we agreed to choose this together and you're the one who wanted to – ahem – let me rephrase it-," Jumin smiles slyly and looks you cunningly from under his black eyebrows with the sharp dark eyes of his.

You tightly purse together your lips, your ears are heating up as Jumin said it exactly like you had once said to him. Oh why you didn't go with the Sleeping Beauty part – you thought.

" I want to do **** with ### while doing $%&."

You cough after his words and cause Jumin to laugh casually. He lifts his leg from top of other and spreads his legs in front of you. He leans towards your body. However the seatbelt is trapping him from getting too close.

"Did you get embarrassed because of what you said to me earlier or was it because I said that to you? Though, it was a great idea that you presented to me. I simply couldn't let it slip by," he smirks and runs his hand through his hair.

You glance away sheepishly. You see from the corner of your eye how he sits back straight and straightens up the wrinkles from his perfectly kept suit.

"Perhaps I should suggest Jaehee that you could be my new idea presenter – then I could be with you always," he says seriously and glances out from the limousine window.

"Jumin. I meant that wasn't it a bit too much for us to go with a jet?" You say quickly and try to change the subject.

"But we needed the finest quality, my fiancée only deserves the best in the world," Jumin says graciously with carefully chosen words.

The limousine drives into a garage and to a private stable which is located underneath the high building where Jumin's penthouse is at. You step inside private elevator with couple security guards and Jumin.

You stare at the ground and feel Jumin's arm against yours. He had tucked one hand inside his pants pocket and he was looking at the shifting numbers as the elevator was getting to top floor. You take one single raspy inhale and breathe out calmly, now you got Jumin's curious but stern glance towards yourself.

"I will send the guards away. Jaehee should have picked up Elizabeth 3rd to her for the night as well. We have the evening to ourselves so don't worry," he tells you but none of the things were the ones worrying you.

You feel a lump of insecurity growing inside of you, taking over your mind and making you nervous. The elevator doors open up after the melodic beep. It was informing of arrival to the penthouse. Jumin lets you walk in first and he takes your purse from one security guard that had been carrying it.

"Thank you for your services, you are supposed to wait in the entrance room," Jumin furrows his eyebrows to sign dissatisfaction when one security guard is trying to walk inside his penthouse without his approval.

"I u-understand sir. My mistake, my sincerest apologies," the security guard bows and steps back.

Jumin looks at the man down his nose and slams the door shut in front of him. It startles you as Jumin seems a bit more tense than usual.

"I should pour us two glasses of red wine. I think a rich earthy toned one would be good for this occasion," Jumin wonders aloud as he hangs his suit jacket to closet.

 _OCCASION?!_

You shriek inside your head. You are like a puppet when Jumin takes off your coat like a true gentleman. You lift the paper bag nervously over your chest, turning redder and being afraid that your head might pop when he is this close.

"Are you feverish?" He wonders and places his cool hand on your forehead.

The smell of his expensive after shave catches your nose. He is so well styled and you start feeling uncomfortable in your casual choice of a black skirt and a white comfortable knitted sweater.

"Your temperature seems fine. It must be that you are nervous then, perhaps a cooling shower would be good decision. And after that we can enjoy our wine in bedroom while looking at each other," Jumin speaks calmly and his eyes seem so relaxed.

You were going to open your mouth to say something when Jumin surprised you, taking away the last bit of courage you had.

"I had the greatest thought ever. I will match the wine's color with the cute shade of your red cheeks my love," he hums and flashes a cunning smile as his thin, long fingers brush over your cheek.

You yelp as he tries to snatch the bag from your hands. You purse your lips together tightly and take out the long, thin packet from the bag and hand it to him.

"IWILLTAKETHESHOWERNOW" You exhale in one go and turn around on your heels.

Quickly you run to the bathroom next to his 'bedroom'. His bedroom is actually more like part of the whole penthouse. Everything here is so well thought and flowing together nicely. Color scheme is well chosen with shades of black, gray and white with touches of silver. Well, of course he had paid for someone to decorate for him.

You glance at the toothbrush mug of yours on the side of the sink, it is your favorite mug with your favorite animated character on it. Now you remember how you didn't dare to place it in the middle of his matching mugs and cups which were high end products. So it found its place in the bathroom and it was rather cute next to his silver cup.

Then you wake up from your thoughts and you lock the bathroom door as he could walk in any moment. Your heart is pounding inside your chest and you clutch the fabric of the sweater. With shaking hands you place the paper bag on the toilet seat. Still you're wondering how you will dare to use the items which you had carefully hidden inside the bag. Slowly you get undressed and turn the shower on while still thinking of the approach you should take with him.

However you want to get yourself all tidy up, everywhere. The cool water felt refreshing and you close your eyes. Your hair is tied up so it wouldn't get wet. A sudden try of the door knob made you flash your eyes open.

"Jumin?" You call out nervously and turn the shower off.

Ah, obviously it is him. Elizabeth 3rd is not at home even.

You embrace yourself as you get out from shower and start to dry yourself up desperately. You open up your hair which is now in neat curls over your shoulders.

"MC? I was just going to bring you the wine. I thought it would be nice to relax and sip wine while water pours on your skin. And now I am thinking of you in there, how the towel rubs over your leg as you dry the tiny water drops from your skin. Now I am even unhappier that you locked yourself away from me but I'll let it slip aside this time," Jumin speaks behind the door, "—you will have the glass later."

You hear him leaving and you sigh from the relief.

The scene of Jumin asking questions from the clerk returns to your mind. Quickly you shook the thought off. The sound of your phone beeping takes your attention away from getting ready. You had just finished pulling the stockings on when your hand searches the phone from your purse that was inside the paper bag.

It was Mystic Messenger, the invention of 707 aka Luciel. You decide to open it up quickly to see what is going on.

 **Participaters: 707, Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, Jumin, MC.**

 **Zen:** Today my role made the director woman faint when I said my line to her: "My lips will be pure heaven when I press them on yours."

 **Yoosung:** OMG! You made a woman faint!

 **Yoosung:** Don't leave the story to that! ZEN!

 **Zen:** Hahaha. You want to know more? ;)

 **Yoosung:** YESS!

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han?

 **707:** He is at the penthouse Jaehee. Did a check up!

 **Jaehee:** I know! MR HAN!

 **Zen:** Geez, the jerk is ignoring you again?

 **Jaehee:** Yes ;-; . Again I'm stuck with Elizabeth 3rd.

 **Zen:** That darn cat! My eyes are itching.

 **707:** Ah… Elly… I want to bury my face into her silky fur o-o

 **Jumin:** Keep your honey Buddha stained hands off from Elizabeth 3rd.

 **Jaehee:** MR HAN! I NEED YOU AT THE OFFICE!

 **Jumin:** Whatever it is deal with it Jaehee. I have more important things tonight.

 **Yoosung:** That's a bit rude to Jaehee ;-;

 **Jaehee:** Yes. Thank you for understanding Yoosung ;-;

 **707:** More important than work?

 **Jumin:** Yes. MC is here ;).

 **Zen:** What the hell are you planning Jumin?

 **Jumin:** You want to know?

 **Jaehee:** Don't…

 **Zen:** Yes.

 **Jumin:** I have a wine glass waiting for MC. She is in the shower right now. We had a jet ride today so she needed a relaxing shower. She will probably wear the fluffy slippers which I bought for her when she's staying at here. Then she tiptoes to me and we will try out the whip which we bought together :).

 **Yoosung:** !="#(¤( WIHP?

 **Jumin:** No, a _whip_.

 **Zen:** _*gets mad*_ Don't you dare to use that on her you perverted sicko!

 **Jaehee:** Jumin. Please say that you're just going horse riding with her this evening?

 **Jumin:** Right Jaehee, I almost forgot. I must ask if she wants to ride on me.

 **Yoosung:** EEEEEEEEE ASHDGGFJUHEH

 **-707 left the chatroom-**

 **MC:** …

 **Zen:** MC! You are here! Quickly get out from the penthouse! HE IS A BEAST!

 **MC:** I promised not to leave

 **Jumin:** Good girl :).

 **Zen:** SHE IS NOT YOUR CAT THAT YOU CAN TRAP!

 **Yoosung:** I…need to clear my head with LOLOL. Take care MC

 **-Yoosung left the chatroom-**

 **Jumin:** Oh. She is getting out from the bathroom. Bye.

 **Zen:** JUMIN! NO! SIT!

 **Jumin:** I am not a dog. Meow.

 **Zen:** JUMIN!

 **MC:** Hahaha, he is funny :)

 **Jaehee:** Oh dear

 **Jumin:** Yes. MC and I know how to have fun. Especially tonight. I have precise plans.

 **Zen:** NO!

 **-Jumin left the chatroom-**

 **Zen:** JERK! I AM COMING TO THE PENTHOUSE

 **Jaehee:** They are both adults but I am still worried

 **Zen:** But! MC RUN! I'll come just call me!

 **MC:** Calm down Zen, Jumin has been kind so far. Bye

 **Zen:** SO FAR? MC!

 **Jaehee:** ;-;

 **log out-**

Jumin has been enjoying his wine while standing and fiddling with his phone as he waited for you to finish with the shower. He hears you walking out and he left the chatroom with a grin on his face as he again managed to annoy Zen. After logging out from Mystic Messenger he placed his glass on table and dialed your number.

He hears your phone ringing behind himself, a rhythmic meowing sound recorded from Elizabeth 3rd is your ringtone. It was purrfect ringtone which you both had in your phones when you called each other.

"Jumin, hi. I'm right behind you," you respond shyly.

"Yes but I just wanted to hear your innocent voice like this, like we used to do three weeks ago. It was so soothing to my ears after all those tiring business meetings," Jumin speaks on the phone.

"I'm glad that you're not hating it," You sigh from relief.

"It is pleasant like I told you or do you wish me to compliment you more my gracious creature? After this phone call I only want to hear your sensual voice making lewd sounds which I have never heard you making before," Jumin speaks with his deep honey-like voice, mumbling the words quietly.

It makes you move anxiously, place the weight from one leg to another.

"T-there's no need to," you whisper back.

Your eyes focuse on staring at him, his wide back that was facing you. He was taller than you so he always had to lean down when he wanted to kiss you. It was always heart stopping when he slowly approached your lips, you still felt the tingling sensation over your lips as you relived a kiss inside your head.

"MC, I'm growing impatient. Tonight I won't hold back, I'll take all of you and claim as mine gently but roughly," he says in his calm tone which made something click inside you.

His hands are now holding the whip which you picked out together today. He had precisely wanted a certain length one, with leather strings on the other end and it should be finest quality whip existing. The handle of it is pure gold as he had demanded – it was an immediately made customized whip on spot.

Slowly you gain your courage and undress him with your eyes. You have seen his abs before but so far he has kept the contents of his boxers as a secret from you. Sometimes it seems a bit unfair to you.

"Then don't hold back. Look at me Mr. Han," you mumble quietly and hang up the call.

Jumin stares at the phone in misbelieve. "MC, I've told you not to call me that," he says a bit strictly while picking up the full wine glass meant to you as he placed the phone down on the table.

You are smiling slyly as you posed your body to him. Your cheeks flush as you see how Jumin had unbuttoned his shirt and it was half tucked inside his pants. His reaction is satisfactory as he drops the wine glass from his hand and the shattering sound of most expensive type of crystal glass was almost like music to ears.

"MC," Jumin exhales and felt his heart pounding once inside his chest, so hardly that he thought for a moment that he had a stroke or heart attack at young age.

He clutches his chest and stares at you as you come closer, swaying your hips. You grab his hand, easily guiding him to other side of the bed.

"When did you get that?" Jumin asks curiously like a little boy.

You smile, your hand runs over the tight black corset with thin, white stripes and down to the black stockings.

"While you were asking about the materials of the whip I purchased this. I hope that you don't mind since we didn't choose it together. I chose it for you to enjoy," you reply to him boldly.

Jumin nods once, his cheeks are forming a slight red hint of color. His eyes are almost feeding you're your brave appearance, his gaze is staying a bit too long over the black thongs which covered your most sacred place.

"P-perhaps we should reschedule this," Jumin mumbles and tried to pass you but you block him quickly.

"That's not fair. You always drive me into a corner and now you're the one escaping, You frown and cause the stern businessman to look away sheepishly.

"You are not even looking at me Jumin!" You pout and feel bad all of a sudden.

"MC perhaps this wasn't such a good idea," Jumin whispers to your ear.

"Does Jumin Han is gay?" You place your hands on your hips and glare at him a bit.

Jumin frowns grumpily, his lips pressing as a thin line, "I don't bother replying to a question like that."

"If not then you should feel something when I-," You reply fiercely and your hand slips to the front of his black suit pants.

Jumin turns bright red, like the wine he had been sipping earlier. "M-MC," he exhales nervously and looks at you shyly.

Your eyes widened as your hand is touching over his groin. You want to stop but you can't, your curious fingers are following the trails of something hard that kept growing as you touch him more.

Jumin gulps and stares at you quietly, his body trembles lightly as you slowly unzip his pants and you let your hand go inside the fabric. Jumin listens to the shuffling sound of the fabric against your hand and tries to look elsewhere. The silky boxers he wore couldn't hide any detail of his manhood from you. You flash a devious smile to Jumin when he finally dares to look at you. You stare at his eyes in dreamlike state of mind as you keep exploring him.

A touch of Jumin's fingers on your shoulder make you pull your hand back. Quickly you push him away, making him to fall to sit on the bed. Suddenly you feel terrified as you watch the bulging which you had caused inside his pants. However you decide to help him dealing with the pressure that he had build up.

"C-close your eyes Jumin," you exhaled and approach him.

Jumin bites his bottom lip and did as you told him to. You open up the button of his pants with trembling hands and then spread the pants open. You now see his black silk boxers properly now, something is clearly poking from underneath the fabric. A stain of something wet was on the top of the boxer tent that his manhood had created. Jumin whimpers when your finger touched above the stain that felt wet and sticky, your cheeks heat up as you realize it was his precum.

"I want to see it," you mumble and move the rim of the boxers down slowly.

Jumin grunts when his length bounces out from underneath his boxers. Your tiny hands caused him to startle when they wrapped around it. The feeling is intense, it made him close his eyes and focused on the feeling of her warm breathing that was dancing on his sensitive skin.

He moves his leg as he felt you placing yourself between his legs. This position allows you to go close enough to see and feel his member.

"Ah, I should wash it first," Jumin exhales and tries to get up but you keep him down by pressing his thighs.

"No.. Jumin," you whine to the idea of him escaping.

The smell of his is naughty and slowly you pull his skin back. You watch how clear liquid leaks from the tip and you spread it around with your thumb and cause him to make aroused sounds.

You feel his hand digging into your hair, gently tucking you and pulling your head towards himself. He groaned when you licked some of the liquid off from his tip. The taste was a bit salty but fruity.

Your fingers go tightly against his length again and you begin to jerk him slowly. The veins of his are feeling clearly against your hand as he gets stone hard. His panting is now loud and you feel how something brushed over your butt.

When you take a quick look behind yourself you see how Jumin is brushing your butt with the leather straps of the whip. You glance up to him and see the cunning smile of his.

"MC, will you give me permission to go all the way?" He asks with his raspy voice.

You nod slowly and yelp when you feel a sting on your butt cheek. He had gently hit you with the whip. You are breathing in and out heavily, your butt still feels warm and soon you feel another hit.

"You sound adorable MC," Jumin cheers as you whimper.

Suddenly he whimpers and stops the slash of the whip to middle air. You have taken his tip inside your warm mouth, your tongue is trying out the edges of his saddle. Now you can feel how your thongs are getting wet from the outside as your womanhood is getting ready for something it has never experienced before.

Jumin watches you passionately, he feels how your lips are caressing his erection which is pulsing in the pace of your kissing. Your secret place is yelling him inside of you, your fluids are pushing through your panties as your tongue is rubbing each erratic spot on his manhood.

From underneath your eyebrows you're watching him, the dark haired man, as your hand is jerking him rhythmically and your lips are sucking the tip of his. Each touch makes him shiver and whine from pleasure. His quiet huffs and the way his hand is caressing over your shoulder blade makes you turn on even more.

Slowly you let his stiff rod come out from your mouth which is rotating around it simultaneously. You suck the tip lightly and look at him cunningly when he shivers to the surprisingly intense feeling.

"MC," he whispers and lifts up his chin to look at you.

You lick your upper lip quickly and flash him a smirk as you climb on him easily like a cat. You hear how the whip drops to the floor from his hand. Now you feel how his hands are fumbling to behind your back and holding you still.

"Did daddy want to say something?" You grin to him and cup his cheeks.

"Shut up and kiss me," he orders and grabs your hair and is pulling you forcefully into a deep kiss.

His tongue forces inside your mouth, it rubs against yours and you hear his horny moaning which is still quiet. The hair of his gets tucked lightly by your hands. You feel how he pulls his tongue out and bites your lower lip gently, you taste the slight metallic aftertaste when your lip feels sour.

"I told you that I can't restrain myself with you, MC," Jumin whispers and slowly reaches to lick your neck.

A sigh escapes from your lips when he begins powerfully to suck your neck area, your back arches and your fingers brush through his soft hair. He doesn't care when you mess up the carefully set hair, instead he focuses to leave his mark on your neck and from there down to the nape of your neck.

A rough slam to your butt cheek lands from his open hand. It made you cry out sharply which made him just more excited. The tingling warmth feels peculiar and slightly painful, soon you forget it though when Jumin's hand is rubbing your butt roughly.

You pant into his ear fast and notice how he is starting to flush, you lick the edge of his ear gently. Jumin closes his eyes when you kiss his forehead, you notice how his manhood is tenderly rubbing against your thongs. The pressuring need to have him inside of you, his hard panting and settled movement of his hips tell you that he also wants the same thing.

After giving a quick kiss on his lips you lift your body up and trap him between your legs. Your shaking hand moves aside your thongs and you feel the demanding poke of his tip at your cleavage. You flush when you reach your hand down, his sticky liquid sticks into your fingers and slowly you bring your fingers to your lips. He watches how you lick your fingers clean seductively.

"J-Jumin… I want you," you say raggedly as you feel shy. You're getting ready to feel his long, thick member inside of you for the first time.

Suddenly Jumin captures you into his embrace and flips you on the bed. His thin fingers wrap around your wrists and his obsessed gaze makes you feel your cheeks heating up.

"Not yet," he scoffs and gets up.

Jumin chuckles to your disappointed huff as he walks to his wardrobe. You watch his back while he pulls out a drawer. His finger runs over black and striped lines of neck ties which were neatly organized in the drawer.

For a moment he pauses and drops his suit shirt down from his shoulders, eventually taking it off. His muscular back is now on the mercy of your lustful eyes, you're enchanted as you watch his back twitching as he moves.

"You deserve and need only the best my love," Jumin says quietly and picks up three ties.

For you all the ties seem the same, black and shiny. However Jumin's eyes tell you a different story – there's something extraordinary in each.

"I thought we're doing it tonight," you say disappointed and turn your face away from him.

Jumin looks at you sublimely and you wish you could cover yourself up. You start to feel uncomfortable under his evaluating eyes as his look travels over the concert and stops over your thongs which are stained by your overflowing juices.

"All of these three neck ties are one hundred percent pure silk. These are from finest fiber in the whole world, so these should suit in to the occasion and be exquisite. Lift your arms up MC," Jumin says and when you didn't obey him immediately he forced them up by himself.

"Jumin! What are you doing?" You exhale sharply when he tries two different ties around your wrists.

"I just noticed that night black tie goes better together with your eyes. The silk will rub your skin gently and warmly, creating pleasure through your wrists when I claim you mine," Jumin sighed raggedly and tied your wrists together tightly.

You purse your lips together tightly and stare at him with your large eyes. Your face is blazing hot like lava but your womanhood is like a leaking well, waiting the chance to break and feel relieved from the enormous pressure.

"Did cat take your tongue?" Jumin asks playfully and leans down to bite your shoulder.

You yelp when he is nibbling your neck but your body is urging him to continue as it lifts up and presses against him. The feeling of him grinding himself against you is powerful, his fluids are making your thighs sticky and you feel like you're losing your mind eventually. He rubs his hardness against you and looks into your eyes questioningly.

"MC… do you still wish for it? Though, it is too late by now, I'm going to fuck your body numb," he hums and grins deviously.

Before you have time to respond he has already ripped your thongs into two pieces, telling you that he would take you underwear shopping later. You shrieked surprisingly when he suddenly positioned himself lower on your body, trapping your thighs with his arms and when you sunk his face to your cleavage without asking.

At first you tried to pull him out when his tongue rubs between your swollen lips, then you try to push him away when he sucks your clit. You squirm and moan loudly when he doesn't stop. Finally you press his face down to your warm cleavage. Jumin whining quietly, his breathing is panting against you and vibrating against your skin.

His fingers are tickling at your entrance, you remind him insecurely that this is your first time. Jumin hums as a response and kisses your womanhood roughly. You hear him smacking his lips as he drinks your fluids and you blush.

Jumin pushes a finger inside of you and makes you to whimper, he laughs shortly when you tangle your fingers to his hair like your life depended on it. He stretches your entrance, twirls his finger inside of you. Your body is slowly warming up for him, getting wetter and ready to him.

"You are so soft and warm, I want inside that wet, adorably hole of yours. I want to feel your inner embrace as my cock stirs your insides," Jumin said in a whisper, making you turn on more.

"Stop that-," you whine and pull him up, "—stop teasing me."

Jumin muffles your begging as he slams his lips against yours. You close your eyes and give in to the strong feeling, your body presses against his and you shiver. The almost silent rustling when he is taking his pants off is making you feel anticipation.

Then you feel it. His pulsing length, asking for entrance inside you.

Your shivering legs move aside, giving space. Jumin is holding onto it with his hand, rubbing his tip against your clit. He is enjoying seeing your lewd face and how your body trembles from the craving of him.

Desperately you try to free your wrists, the silk is rubbing your skin and making a heating sensation. Jumin's bangs are tickling your nose as he glimpses down.

"I want to see all," he frowns and gets up.

You flinch as he grabs a knife from table and throws you around to lay on stomach. With one go he snaps the strings of your corset and throws the knife on floor before pulling the corset off. You shriek when he suddenly flips you to lay on your back again.

Jumin is panting and looking at your body boldly. You blush and take your hands down from over your head, you protect your breasts with your arms. However he lifts your arms back up.

"You are mine MC. Don't try to hide or I might get angry," his voice is growling manly and then he nibs your nipple.

You inhale sharply and feel your face glowing from the heat. He is sucking your breast greedily and his hand is caressing your exposed abdomen. It lasted only for a moment, you're still panting as he places one other tie between your teeth and forces your legs apart.

Bravely he gets between your legs again. You look into Jumin's eyes happily, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks. From there your gaze travels to look at his stomach which is moving in the pace of his rhythmic, fast breathing.

"Bite the tie. I won't be gentle," Jumin says quickly and places himself at your swollen lips.

You nod and tears of excitement form on the corners of your eyes. Slowly and securely he starts to join with you. You hold your breath and grasp to the sheet above your head. You bite the tie tightly between your teeth and whimper. The pressure builds up and you try to force your legs together as it hurts.

Jumin is gasping for breath as he thrusts deeper, his saddle is almost inside of you.

"Fuck," Jumin groans and feels sweat dripping down from his back.

You take your hands over Jumin's back and touch his back which you caress. The way he shivers when your fingertips brush over his skin is agonizingly arousing. He grunted heatedly as he pushed his entire length inside you fast. You cry out loudly when he jams to your bottom, desperately you cling onto him and whine breathily. The tie has fallen from between your teeth a long time ago.

You notice how Jumin is watching you with redness on his cheeks and breathing in and out raggedly. He leans down on you, to kiss you, your tightness was imprisoning him as your muscles tensed up. Your kiss is passionate and harsh, slowly he starts to rock himself against you.

You feel Jumin's flesh moving inside you, stirring your fluids together as you are one. He starts a rhythmic grinding, his hips are beating against you. Slowly the pain you felt is turning into sparkling feeling and soon to a blissful state of mind.

Jumin chuckles as you start to cry out from pleasure, when your finger tips dig into his back as his manhood is drilling deeper inside of you. Each thrust feels either tightening you around him more or making him grow thicker.

"Say my name MC," Jumin urges you and huffs afterwards. His eyes close up and he enjoys your softness.

Quietly you start to whisper his name constantly, trying to keep your breathing steady even though you fail doing so. You notice how his movement turns into sloppy, deep and squirming ones. He is sinking inside you, causing you to feel a slight pinch in your tummy and you feel like your juices are dripping from where your bodies connect. You repeat his name in blurred state of mind, with cries and moans as he stirs you.

"Jumin, ahh… Push deeper, ngh - fuck me deeper!" You beg from him as he is groaning quietly and rocking himself in and out.

"Then take all of my cock inside you-," he pants out deeply, "—my seed will fill you up."

Finally you quiet down as he starts powerful, quick thrusts. He growls shortly and bites your neck gently as he rocks his body against yourself. You close your eyes and hug him tightly, your moans are muffled to his chest and they are like pleasant music to his ears.

Your quivering gets worse as your mind is send to a place where you can't see anything and the only thing you feel is electricity rushing through your body. The feeling makes your body to tense up, your insides squeeze around his pulsing cock. A rhythmic series of twitches is caressing his length as it pumps in and out from you. He can feel how you're sucking him inside you, each twitch forcing him to go deeper and making him to groan loudly.

You cry sharply when his thrusts turn into rougher each time, you feel your climax coming and you shiver underneath him, your finger nails dig into his skin. He listens how you moan loudly to his ear, you feel how his manhood starts to fill you up even more as it thickens and the tip barely manages to get out from you anymore. Your bodies are one, melting together as your bodies give in to the animalistic pleasure.

"C-coming," he whimpers strongly and you pant when you feel his cock stiffening up to its hardest.

Jumin moans hardly and tenses up, freezing still as his member twitches and releases his white liquid inside you. He moves again, huffing as he pumps each drop inside you. A warm feeling takes over your lower abdomen as he continues to grind against you. You are one and his staff is mixing your liquids in stern movement, your sticky fluids are now on your skin.

Jumin kisses your forehead with his trembling lips, his breathing is heavy and his muscles are twitching as your fingers brush over him. You are catching your breath as you're coming down from your high. When he stops you're still attached, quietly laying and embracing each other. You can feel the sheen layer of sweat on his skin and you smile to him.

Still you keep your own eyes shut as you try to focus on catching your breath, your insides are sensitive as he starts to pull out. You hear the scuffle of the sheets as he gets off from you. The mattress budges when he gets up and you hear him pulling out paper napkins from box.

You flash your eyes open as you feel something brushing over your delicate skin. A single swift of the soft paper napkin felt like a wave of electricity. You blush when Jumin lets the napkin to travel over your stomach, barely touching it and takes it to your womanhood. He wipes you a bit with a mischievous grin on his face.

"This wonderful flower is made just for me. I hold the key which can open up your box of mysteries, ah, I should say it differently. Only my cock may enter between your lips. Your body is mine and I want to keep it that way, no one else should see your cute figure and that lewd face of yours – that's mine," Jumin hums possessively and makes you blush.

"Jumin, I'm only yours," you say with shy tone and get an accepting nod from him. For a moment you got to enjoy his happily shining eyes until he got serious all of a sudden.

"Ah, we were supposed to try that whip together like you wished. Now we got off from the trail because I got too excited," Jumin says and sounds like he was sorry.

"I-it's okay," you say and struggle with your words.

"Thank you MC, you really are kind," Jumin smiles to you and then he glances over you.

Jumin reaches to his night stands drawer and digs out something from there. You assumed to see at least a cat magazine or a brochure of cages but instead he dug out something else.

You move anxiously, it feels like your body would be on fire as he is holding a hairband in his hand. A hairband with white furry cat ears and jingle bells.

"After the shower we can have some roleplay. Meow," he says and looks at you from underneath his eyebrows, smiling cunningly.

"H-haha, Jumin…. That was really funny," you laugh lightly and sit up.

"I know you would understand me, MC," he says quietly and pulls you into his strong arms for an embrace.

He places the cat ear hairband on your head and starts a fiery kiss. He is sucking your bottom lip as he kisses you, your lips are smacking together.

"I love you more than anyone else down on this earth. I want to give you everything and in return I just want you," he mumbles against your lips and causes tears to run down on your cheeks.

"I love you, daddy Jumin," you whisper back to him while sobbing.

Jumin parts from the kiss and looks at you like his eyes are trying to eat you alive.

"The plans changed. No shower," he says seriously as he lifted you on his lap, he is already hard and ready for you again.


	2. Elizabeth 3rd Pregnant! (Zen x MC)

**Conversation at Mystic Messenger – Elizabeth 3** **rd** **is Pregnant?**

 **MC and Zen are dating.**

 **In chat: Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, 707, MC.**

 **Not so dirty one but I just had to. Sorry – not sorry. More will come, next smut is maybe MCxJaehee or ZenxJumin.**

 **Zen:** MC was watching my fantastic show tonight. Her eyes sparkled in the audience as I pretended saying the lines to her! AH!

 **Yoosung:** Wow. I want a girlfriend too, she could watch me cooking.

 **Jumin Han entered the chatroom**

 **707:** Cooking with just an apron on. LMAO

 **Yoosung:** What?

 **Jumin:** I think Luciel means to cook with just apron on and naked underneath.

 **Jumin:** *sends a picture of pregnancy test*

 **Zen:** What the hell is that!?

 **Jumin:** A pregnanc y test.

 **Zen:** YES! But why?!

 **Jumin:** A neighbours cat got lose and to my penthouse with elevator. It was a non neutered male.

 **Zen:** And what the hell has that to do with anything?

 **Jumin:** I decided to test Elizabeth 3rd in case of kittens. The test seems negative though. I'm at vetenary clinic waiting that the doctor finishes checking up Elizabeth 3rd. The test might fail

 **Yoosung:** Oh no! Elizabeth 3rd might be expecting kittens?

 **707:** OOOOH

 **707:** AAAAAAAAAH!

 **707:** JUMIN I WANT ONE!

 **707:** Jumin! :3

 **Zen:** Jumin is going to be a cat mom. Haha. But seriously, you made your cat pee in a cup and dipped that thing in there?

 **Jumin:** …

 **Yoosung:** Will you have kitties? Omg so squishy kitties!

 **Jumin:** No.

 **707:** Aww…

 **Jumin:** Doctor found something surprising though.

 **Yoosung:** ELIZABETH IS NOT SICK! RIGHT?

 **Jumin:** No.

 **Zen:** Then what is wrong with her?

 **Jumin:** Him. Elizabeth 3rd is a male.

 **707:** O-O

 **Zen:** AHAHAHHAHAH! "The only woman in my life is Elizabeth 3rd" HAHAHHAHA JUMIN HAN IS GAY!

 **Jumin:** I don't bother to respond to that. I need to arrange cat therapy for Elizabeth 3rd, I always treated him as a woman.

 **MC:** Hi guys!

 **Yoosung:** Hi MC! I'm almost dying in here to laughter.

 **MC :** I can see why ^^

 **Zen:** AHAHAHAH! MC my love. Did you see that! He made his TOM CAT pee on a test!

 **Zen:** *sends Jumin's picture again*

 **MC:** *sends a picture*

 **MC:** Like this one?

 **Yoosung:** YES!

 **707:** No... that's clearly different picture. I can see it from the quality and that's a positive test.

 **707:** OMG

 **707:** OMGGGG

 **Zen:** Huh?

 **MC:** Surprise Zenny!

 **Yoosung:** WOW! YOU TWO ARE PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ZEN!

 **Zen:** HUH!

 **Jumin:** Congratulations. Someone released their beast.

 **707:** LOL Zen didn't know

 **MC:** I need to call an ambulance. Zen fainted. Bye!

 **707:** I'm so gonna copy this conversation and post it on Zen's page!

 **Yoosung:** But 707! Zen's reputation! Jaehee's going to flip!

 **-707 left the chatroom-**

 **-log out-**


End file.
